Bodyguards? Boy bands? Love
by JasmineJewel01
Summary: The ppg are an elite force of assasins who have to go undercover as girlfriends for the rrb band who have some known source who wants them dead...well love occur? Will they be on the same page?...gotto read it!;)
1. chapter 1

—No ones POV—

A beautiful women walked into an alley way with a grimace of how gross it was there. She analyzed her surrendering and saw a dirty puddle just enough to see what she had on. She had midnight black hair that was cut into a bob going to her shoulders.Fare white silky skin that shinned even in the dirty muddy puddle. She also had fluffy long black eye lashes that made her lime green eyes glow and stand out , and last but not least she wore all black except for her lime green belt that held many weapons to help with her job she had(she also had gloves)... Buttercup scowled as the smell from the alley hit her nose like a ton of bricks!?? She closed her eyes to help relived it but before she could, in the corner there was a sound of an arrow being pulled back ever so gently. Buttercup heard this with her ability to hear even the smallest thing . She smirked as she jumped out of the way right when the arrows striked...She looked back at the person to see them shocked and angry at the same time! She pulled out her two katana with the most elegance stance ." I'mma just put it out there but take it how you want it... we both know how this is gonna end so just come out so you can die fighting at least!" Buttercup whines at the dude who was still hiding in the corner where she found him. He growled which made her smirk... Without warning he jumped out of the corner to hit her before she realized. Buttercup jumps back as she starts to grind her katanas together getting excited! She smirked as she jumped onto a dumper to get a better fighting stance then drops down onto him slicing him twice apon his chest which made him bleed. He drops his arrows and bow as he falls to the ground twisting and twitching at the pain. Buttercup rolls her eyes as she mumbles"weak ass boi" She pulled out her IPhone X to call up her sister to know that she's safe and almost done with the mission."yes blossom... I know I'm about to get the information out of him...well if you keep talking he'll bleed out...ok...love you to say hi to bubbles for me...ok bye" She blows some hair out of her face before she bend down to see if he was still alive, sure enough he was... barely. *Mentally rolls her eyes* Who couldn't take a few slits on the chest? "Who is trying to take out the RRb boy band?" Buttercup says while pulling his head up to answer her. He breaths hard before answering "All I know is that I was suppose to eliminate the PPGs and find out what they knew" Buttercup looked pretty annoyed as she drop his head back on the alley floor as a gust of cold wind blew onto her. She shivered as she looked down at the man who payed soundlessly on the floor. She turned around to get ready to head to headquarters.

—Blossoms POV—

She has been gone for what like 2 hours now?? God how long does it take to kill a guy and get some information? I thought as I started to put on my black uniform to go out and find Buttercup. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister Bubbles. "She is probably just playing around with him you know how much she loves when they put up a good fight", said Bubbles as she tighten her ping tails. I took a better look at her and saw that she was wearing her uniform as well which was all black with her signature baby blue belt with enough deadly weapons to take out a whole town. She has blond her that went down to her upper back, but she always has them in low pingtails, she has fare skin with deep adorably dimples, and her baby blue eyes that sparked even in the dark. I broke out of my trance as I smiled a bubbles because she knows how to calm anyone down." Your right bubs maybe she's just being regular buttercup" I said while playfully rolling my eyes. I walk over to the Mirror in front of me and made sure I look decent for our call in to headquarters . I had on my black outfit like I said before with my awesome pink belt.shinny red hair that went all the way down to my butt, and pink roses eyes that I was born with but I don't know why. I had the same skin color as my other sisters, but unlike my sisters I had cute freckles on my nose and cheeks. I glanced down at my phone which was vibrating in my lap." Oh it's Buttercup thank god!" Bubbles looked over at me then went back to getting ready. "BUTTERCUP DO YOU KNOW HOW LING YOU WERE GONE?... you know ab—...ok but be careful and not leave any fingerprints and—... Well alright bye buttercup we love you." She hung up after saying love you. " You ready Bubbles we have to meet Buttercup to our appointment to see if she got intel on our person and what Sara needs to tell us." Bubbles smiles at me then nods and we head out.

Just wanted you guys to know that I hope you love this new book and chapter, I love it a lot!!! Hopefully I can put in more chapters for everyone who loves the PPGs and RRBs!! Bye

I don't own The RRB and PPGs*

I don't own the IPhone X*

Any OC that are in future chapters will be owned by me!


	2. Chapter 2

(BUTTERCUPS POV)

Omllll this is taking wayyyyyy to longgg!! I whined in my head as I pouted looking at the wall and anything remotely interesting...

Let me explain...see... me and my sisters are currently waiting for our next mission since the last guys I killed wasn't giving up the info. So it was kind of a bust:(( But!!... Mrs Bellum(Our Boss) told us that she has a solution for our problem :)

I snapped out of my trance as I heard Bloss talking and looking directly at me. I looked at her with the dumbest curious look I could muster!

"What was that again Blossom I was thinking about our mission"...hehehe good save from the awesome Buttercup! I smiled to myself ya... I know I'm all that!

Blossom must of read my mind cause she's giving me a 'really' look. "What?" Blossom rolled her eyes while giving me an evil glare cause I think she repeated her statement but I still wasn't listening...oops?

"BUTTERCUP...were you even listening?" Blossom said as she lowered her voice since we were in a place of work. "Of course...but could you repeat that?" Bubbles giggled as she watched us have a petty fight about something I already forget.

"God Buttercup your gonna give me a fucking headache..." Blossom said as she massaged her head with her fingers. Before I could retort Bunny ran up here with something in her hand.

"OMGG GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN ANYTHING ELSE SHARPER" She screamed as Bubbles jumped outogher seat. I smile at her as Blossom got used to her hyper ness.

"Ugh Bunny why are you always scaring the pee out of me?" Bubbles said as she put her hand to her heart. Probably trying to calm it down.

Bunny rolled her eyes at Bubbles and started Babbling about how Bubs gets scared over anything. I took this time to scan over Bunny and see she had brown hair that was in a high ponytail and she has violet purple eyes, with red plump lips, she had only lipgloss over them, had a bomb body with high waisted Fashion Nova jeans that hugged her curves greatly! With a purple cropped T-shirt that said' don't mess with me if you value your life' and topped it off with Nike slides with purple socks.(guess what's her favorite color(- .-)

I snapped out of it long enough to hear Ms Bellum call us in. I'm pretty nervous I'll tell you that(*.*) You do not wanna get this lady mad...seriously ?! I remember when she took out a whole town just to start her Assasines Business...

Bunny looked a little scared considering we are never in trouble when called but hey she's the one who wanted to be here with us.

(BLOSSOMS POV)

We started to walk to her room with Bunny since she was curious about what's happening. I was the first to walk in and I see four seats in the middle of the room with a huge Boss like desk that sat smack face right in the middle of the room. The room was huge with our logos flag on one side of the desk and one the other side is a little adorably but dumb dog that had a small hat that was floating on his head...weird but What would I know.

Ms. Bellum was sitting at the desk when she motioned for us to sit. We take our seats as anxious to hear what she has to say." Ahh I see you brought along Bunny huh?" She said as she smirked causing Bunny to blush with embarrassment.

" Sorry Ms. Bellum but this one was a curious cat wanting to know how our mission went" I say as I sent a glare towards Bunny. She smiles sheepishly causing me to roll my eyes. Ms Bellum smiles at us but then becomes serious quickly.

"I was gonna actually call Bunny to come help you guys with this mission since the RRB band has a cousin who practically a member of the band." She said thoughtfully as she put her hand to her chin. "Wait what does that have to do with anything?" Buttercup says with her eyes popping out of her head as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well since Buttercup mini mission was a bust you guys have to go undercover as the RRB bands girlfriends to solve the case of who's targeting them and eliminate them immediately!" Ms Bellum said sternly as she pulled out 4 files of the members of the band. "Here you guys go this is all you know about them...but remember girls we paire you up with each boy specifically." We all grabbed our files and started reading them. Ms Bellum got up for some reason?

She walked over to the back of the room and put in some pins on a wall keyboard( **sorry I don't remember the word for it** ). She stepped out of the way and 4 holograms of the boys and there information was presented to us. I was star stuck st this technology that I was viewing in the flesh!

"wow...THIS TECHNOLOGY WE GOT IS AMAZING I CANNOT!!" I yelled as I jumped up to get a better view on the technology *cough cough* I mean the 4 boys.

"Blossom calm your ass down and sit." Buttercup said behind me as I growled and complied but I was still intrigued with the tech tho!:)

Ms B went wide eye at all of us but went back to normal second later. " WELL then we will start with Bricks character." I peeked up at the sound of his name cause I think his gonna be my fake bf.

"His name is Brick Jojo and favorite color is red, he has red eyes and always has his red cap on backwords, he loves reading and can play any instrument and is considered the 'Leader' of his group of brothers and cousin, and a kind of a Know it all"

Buttercup smirks and looks at me,"Wow you weren't lieing when you said you match us to who we were compatible with!" She said was a mocking tone. I just stick my tongue at her and keeper looking at his information.

(BUTTERCUPS POV)

"Ok then we will go to the next brother who is Butch Jojo . He is a lady's man and flirts a lot—" I gag a little as everyone laughs at me and Bloss gives me a 'ha karmas a Bih huh?' I glare back before focusing on Ms. B. "Ahem... like I was saying He has anger issues, and loves playing sports! He is known as the bad boy of the group, and his eyes are dark green!" I turn away pouting while everyone smirks at me and how we're compatible.

(BUBBLES POV)

OOoooohhh I think it's my turn to see who I was compatible with:)))))) I said in my mind as I smile like a crazy person waiting for her to call the next boy.

" The next boy will be Boomer Jojo and he will be for Bubbles, he is the sweetest one of the group, and loves to swim and has most of the fan girls hearts pumping since his such a charmer, they love most about him is his ocean blue eyes." I inwardly scream as my grin widens with every word! I hope his a good guy like my files says about him! as Ms.Bel switches to the next boy.

(BUNNYS POV)

I'm jumping from my chair waiting to see who I was compatible with! I legit can't wait to see who he is!

"So the last boy is actually the brothers Cousin and his name is Bullet Jojo he was adopted by the brothers parents since his were killed in a car accident. He is hyper and crazy and pretty much does whatever he wants. He is a lady's man so we have to watch out for him." I groan as Bubbles and Blossom smirk and high five while me and Butters have to deal with the perverts.*dramaticaly anime tears* I drop to the floor with buttercup and we cry are little old eyes out. I could just hear Blossom and Bubbles rolling there eyes at us but I could care less...

"Alright alright get up you two—" Ms Bellum says to us as she quietly laughs. "Ok ok all I have is one question." She says with a serious face. "Are you ready for this undercover mission?"

Me and the girls look at each other and we're all thinking the same thing...we all smirk and say at the same time "...WERE IN..." fisting pumping out hand togather. Everyone laughs at our sudden outburst and we all have a group hug then get ready to go to California to babysit a bunch of boys...

 **Heyyy everyone did a quick update and I know I added another pair of ruff and puff...for those bunny and bullet lover such as myself ;) your treat! But for real tho love this fanfic and we're gonna inteoduce the boys in a sec but I don't own Fashion nova, Or the PowerPuff girls or Rowdy ruff boys! And I don't own Bunny or Bullet. Hope you love the chapter guys much love-JasmineJewel01**


	3. Chapter 3

Xoxo Jasmine

(BUBBLES POV)

I was currently sitting on a flying death trap that's taking us to the boys house in Cali. Honestly I think I'm sweating cause Bunny is looking at me like I'm having a allergic reaction to something.

"Bubbles are you ok you look like your burning up?"

Bunny said as she tilted her head to the side with a curious glance my way.

"I'm fine Bunny just a little air sick no biggie" I said as I brushed her off with a flick of my hand. But I don't think I can keep this up cause in a second imma need a barf bag quick. I thought as I felt like my whole face was green.

Blossom glanced at Bunny before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Don't worry Bunny, Bubbles is just kind of scared of riding on an airplane,... I told her to bring some medicine but nooooo she doesn't want to admit it."

I glared at Blossom as Buttercup snickered at both of us. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ugh Blossom we have been over this I just airsickness I'm not scared of this FLYING DEATH TRAP THAT COULD KILL US AT ANY MOMENT!?!!"

Everyone but my sisters and cuz glared at me and shushed me for telling the truth, like soorrry that you guys don't know we're rpacticly flying on a moveable bus. I rolled my eyes as I turn to look outside the window.

Buttercup turns around and starts sticking up for me like she always do. I smile at Buttercup while she smirks and nods back at me. I frown as she turns back around and starts arguing with a blonde bitch who keeps giving us the dirty eye.

"Hey Bitch either you look me in the eye while you staring at me family like we're from fucking Jupiter, or get a black eye from my damn fist." I sigh as I give a bored look at Buttercup, cause she always acts so protective for us...especially ME!

While she's doing that I take my time to focus on something else.Since there like 30 minutes left on the damn plane I'll look at what my Family decided to wear.

Blossom has on a pink fluffy neck pillow, with a pink skin tight V neck shirt with black adidas sweatpants that had three hot pink stripes on the side, she had her dark pink beats on with a comfy light pink cover.She usually wear girly but not girly clothes, and is usually wear comfy cloths.

I like her fashion sense but mine is the best out of the four of us. I smirk while taking a glance at what Bunny has on. 

She wore her hair down with a Nike headband to keep her hair out of her face, she also were a crop top T-shirt with a Bunny Tap danceing on it. I shake my head at what she picked for her T-shirt...Bunny is so weird :)) I glance down to see she had matching purple Nike shorts that were a bit baggy on her, and she wore her Purple Nike runner shoes.

She usually wears more of sports cloths that why she loves Nike so much, but she switches to tomboy and girly whenever she wants to. But Buttercup... she is a whole other different story. I roll my eyes at Buttercup body already getting aggravated with her.

I glance over to her since she's done arguing with the passengers and took her seat respectfully...

She wore a cropped green sweatshirt that she got from Forever 21, and has on black comfy tights with a Nike signal on it, with Her lime green Nike slides on. Buttercup well NEVER wear anything girly EVER so I pretty much have to beg her to wear anything remotely cute... but I have yet to make her wear high heels :(

I look down at myself

to see what I have on. I have my hair in two ponytails with my ear buds in even tho I had no music playing at the moment. I had on my Fashion Nova light blue satin tank top that was cut just above my belly button, with matching light blue high waisted shorts that was super comfy with my fluffy Puma white and blue slides. I smile to myself knowing I got the my favorite comfy PJs on...don't judge me this plane was 8 hours long...

"Bubbles get your ass up. It's time to get of and meet this childish ass boys." Buttercup said with a small smirk while Blossom gives her a stern look , and Bunny high fives her and snickers. I roll my eyes and start to get up.

(BUTTERCUPS POV)

We were currently riding in an Uber to meet the boys but I still don't think this is gonna end good. I snap out of my trance as Blossom and Bunny are fighting over something Bunny said and Bubbles getting wrapped in it two. I roll my eyes since they say I'm the immature one. 

"Hey dum dums we're gonna miss our stop if you keep talking over the GPS..." Blossom was pulling Bunny's hair while Bunny was grabbing Bubbles clothes, and Bubbles was pushing Blossoms face on the window. They all stop and glared at me, did I mention I called first dibs to sit in the passagens seat? They grumble and pull themselves togather and talk as if nothing happened?? I roll my eyes and smile at them...Well that's my family for ya.

We get out of our stop and see a big ass house in front of us."HOLY SHIT IS THIS A FUCKING HOTEL OR BARBIES DREAMHOUSE??" Bunny screamed as she ran up to the front door with her luggage with us following slowly behind. 

Blossom rolled her eyes as she slapped Bunny on the back of her head.

"Owwwe What was that for Bloss?" I snicker while Bubbles look thoughtfully around the outside the house.

"Because were not here to play around were here to see who wants the RRB dead and why?!" Blossom stated like the smart pants she was. I roll my eyes while pushing threw those two to ring the doorbell.

(NO ONES POV)

The PPGs were standing outside waiting for the RRB to open up, but they were currently yelling at one another to get the door. Blossom blows a hair strand from her face while Buttercup kicked the floor with her foot, and Bunny was narrowing her eyes at the door with an eye roll while Bubbles was curiously glancing at the door to see who would open it. 

'Ok ok I'll get it...bunch of Lazy Asses' The PPG was Face front with the 'Leader of the group' Brick.

He smirks at the girl group and smiles towards Blossom...she rolls her eyes and pushes him out of the way to get in the house.

They all piled in to introduce themselves to everyone and to tell them why their there.

"Hello my Name is Blossom and this are my sisters and cousin, Buttercup,Bubbles,and Bunny." Blossom said as Brick smirks at her and looks her up and down shamefully. Said girl had a disgusted look on her face while rolling her eyes already annoyed with this boi.

Buttercup wasn't any better, Butch tried to put his hands around her waist but was flipped over and slammed to the floor before he could give it a second thought, While Bunny was flipping off Bullet for his sly grin.

Bubbles seem to have it the easiest since she was cutely smiling to Boomer and Boomer would handsomely grin towards her.

Blossom breathed heavily at them and brought everyone to the living room or whatever room she thought was their living room.

"Before my Family decides to castrate you guys why don't we tell you why we're here? Shall we?" Blossom said as she gritted her teeth.

Blossom told them about what they did and why their there while Boomers head looked like it was about to explode with confusion...that Bubbles found adorable with Bullet having a 'No way' look on with Butch understanding why Butters could flipped him like it was the easiest thing to do, and Brick having a serious look on his face giving Blossom his whole focus.

(BUTTERCUPS POV)

After the whole explaination Bullet didn't think we were telling the truth so Bunny...being the funny girl she is Snatches his collar and put him in a choke hold so quick even I was impressed. I didn't get a good look of Butch considering that I threw him to the ground the second we met...-.-

I looked over to him to see him laughing at Bullet and rolling on the ground. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. He had ink black hair like mine, but his was a little darker... It was sharp and spiky on the top with a little gel. He had dark green eyes that reminded me of getting lost in a forest, and he was super tall and looked a little more muscular then his brother and cousin. 

"Hey Buttercup was it?" I snapped out of it to hear Butch say my name.

"Don't drool over what you see babe." Butch said as he smirked my way while I give the bird with a glare. While getting ready to retort Blossom pushes me and my Fam over to another part of the house.

(BLOSSOMS POV)

"Ok guys since were gonna be 'girlfriends' with those buffoons were gonna...have to... sleep in the same bed as them." I said the last part as quickly as I could and smiled sheepishly. Buttercup and Bunny's eyes widened with horror while Bubbles widened with excitement?...I wonder why I'm gonna have to ask her about that later...

Buttercup growled at me.

"WHAT BLOSSOM ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I flinched while covering her mouth.

"Buttercup do you want them to hear you?"

Bunny wildly nodded with Buttercup. I narrowed my eyes at those to...-.-

"Seriously Bloss what's this about?" I rolled my eyes for like a Billinth time today while snorting

"You guys come on it's not that bad... I mean...right Bubbles?" Bubbles looked at me like I threw her under the bus-,-

"Well...I'm ok with it as long as we have a walk in closet for my stuff." Buttercup and Bunny dramatically drop to the floor as I snicker at Bubbles statement.

"Ok ok guys we need to unpack and get in our room ok?...now get up and let's go." Everyone nodded at me as we headed back to the living room and pulled the boys upstairs to go to bed, and at least show us where there rooms were.

 **Hey guys I'm doing this chapters pretty quickly but I'm hoping you guys can review real quick and I hope you love the chapter like I did. Chapter 4 will really get into it.️**

 ** _Hey guys review and tell me if you want the next chapter to be them sleeping in the same room? Or the next day? You can pick!!!!_**

 **I don't own Nike, Adidas, Beats headphones, and Fashion Nova. Or the PowerPuff girls or RowdyRuff boys. I don't not own Bullet or Bunny.**

 **I don't own Uber, or Barbie.**


End file.
